


So Won't You Forgive Me Now

by blanchtt



Series: Minific Prompts [11]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/pseuds/blanchtt
Summary: Delphine’s tone is a warning one, and Cosima stops typing, looks over her shoulder even though Delphine and Polo seem to be hashing it out around the corner and down the hall, in the bedroom. Which… might just be her fault.





	So Won't You Forgive Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> For lifeandlongstretch. Based on a request for Cophine + Polo + shoes set in the Puppy AU. Send me an AU and I'll write 5+ headcanons for it!

 

 

 

" _Polo_."

 

Delphine’s tone is a warning one, and Cosima stops typing, looks over her shoulder even though Delphine and Polo seem to be hashing it out around the corner and down the hall, in the bedroom. Which… might just be her fault.

 

The door’s supposed to be closed at all times, and Cosima sighs, knows it’s going to cost her. Literally, since Delphine buys nice things. And there’s a whine, the sound of scuffling, and then Delphine calling out plaintively, “ _Polo! Lâches!_ "

 

It doesn’t take long for Polo to come running into the room, little legs pumping, and to come bounding onto her lap, one of Delphine’s shoes clutched in his little pointy puppy teeth.

 

“You’re in trouble now, buddy,” Cosima says, _tsking_ with her tongue as she traps a pleased Polo between her thighs, holds him and get a grip on the heel of Delphine’s show and tries to wriggle it out of his mouth without too much damage.

 

 

-

 

 

She buys a book, skims through a couple of websites, does her research, and she should be good, right?

 

Wrong. An hour later and she’s still got nothing to show for her work except a puppy that’s full-up on treats and just as untrained as before. How is she supposed to get him to stop eating everything within reach if house-breaking him has been an ordeal of epic proportion?

 

“Small dogs are generally not terribly intelligent, Cosima,” Delphine says comfortingly, passing by and touching her shoulder gently, and with that Cosima tosses the last of the treats to Polo – which he has certainly _not_ earned – and shakes her head dejectedly.

 

“Good thing you’re cute, Polo.”

 

-

 

 

“I have to ask,” Cosima says, leaning forward on her elbows, and Delphine looks up from her breakfast uncertainly. “Why do you talk to the dog in French?”

 

There’s a pause where Delphine seems to think, genuinely searching for an answer, before replying. 

 

“I don’t know,” she admits. “It’s like me asking why you say _ow_ and not _ai_ when you hurt yourself. It’s just... instinct?”

 

“Adorable,” Cosima says decisively, and presses a kiss to Delphine’s cheek before grabbing her coffee and heading out the door.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Word has traveled through the grapevine, and Sarah looks wary as she drops Kira off.

 

“Don’t worry,” Cosima reassures her with a wave of her hand, as behind them Kira calls out excitedly for Auntie Delphine and, energy infectious, gets Polo started barking. “He only goes for Delphine’s shoes, and only the left ones.”

 

Sarah looks unconvinced, frown growing deeper as she shrugs, lets Kira’s backpack that she’s got on her shoulder slip off, and hands it to Cosima.

 

“I can’t tell if you’re joking or not, but if your dog eats Kira’s new Docs, S'll have your head.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

The number of pillows and bags and shoes that Polo has still somehow managed to ruin is getting higher and higher, and it’s worrisome. She’d suggested a puppy, so Cosima can’t help but feel like it’s her fault, and she wonders is Delphine’s going to get tired of it eventually.

 

" _Tu m’emmerde vraiment, tu sais?"_

 

She knows a couple of those words and the rest doesn’t sound positive. But Cosima peeks around the corner and, luckily for Polo, Delphine’s stomach-down on the floor, chin propped on her hands and just about eye-level with him, smiling as she watches him gnaw on a toy that she’s no doubt just bought him despite yesterday’s destruction.

 

“Everything okay in here?” Cosima asks tentatively, and watches Delphine look up at her, smiling.

 

“Yes, for now,” Delphine says, trying to sound threatening, but it’s hard to do when Polo, abandoning his toy, decides that now is the prefect time to roll over, get up, and lick the tip of Delphine's nose out of nowhere.

 

 

-

 

 

"You're pretty smart, you know?" Cosima says proudly, patting Polo's head before setting him down, his tail wagging excitedly. It'd taken a while for him to get used to the harness and leash, and Cosima locks the door behind herself, tugs lightly on the leash, and breathes a sigh of relief as Polo takes after her, quickly shooting ahead of her on his leash.

 

Crisis averted. The long walks are probably good for her health, too, but most importantly a tired puppy is a sleepy puppy, and sleepy puppies (fingers crossed) don't have the energy to chew on Delphine's shoes.

 

 

 


End file.
